Not Quite Human
by C.Reverie
Summary: Kagome's a unique being in a world of war, she's well aware of this. She sides with neither humans or ghouls, unable to pick a side when she's seen as neither by each. Still, she'll fight if only for the safety of her friends and family.


_**Summary: Kagome's a unique being in a world of war, she's well aware of this. She sides with neither humans or ghouls, unable to pick a side when she's seen as neither by each. Still, she'll fight if only for the safety of her friends and family.**_

_Pairing: Nimura x Kagome_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

**Note:**  
Rating may change  
Warning for potential blood/gore mentions.  
Might lack canonicity to each series.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The warming sun in the distance beckoned her attention, and tender blue eyes took in the bright rays. The sunlight basked over her, bathing her in the setting warmth as it steadily crept lower and lower.

From her seat on the roof of the Shrine, she could see far over Tokyo. A false smile was on her face, pink lips pulled upwards almost as though she felt obligated to smile as the day came to its end. By now, most of her smiles felt forced and fake.

She shouldn't exist. Nothing like her should ever exist, yet she did. What kind of strange creation had the world brought into existence with her life?

The dry laugh that came from brought a cold air as she stood, bare feet supporting her as she lept from the roof. Kagome landed easily and continued forward until she stood at the top of the stairs. Running up them was a young girl, dark hair bouncing and swaying as she bounded up them. Not far behind her was an older boy with dark brown hair.

Light blue eyes met her own, and the girl immediately latched her arms around the woman standing in wait. The aura of sadness lingered as she clung to her, sobbing into her mother's soft body.

"Mommy!" she wailed, fisting tiny hands into her mother's dress, gripping it tightly as to steady her trembling body some. "I never wanna go back! Never ever!"

A surprised expression appeared on her delicate features, and when she looked to her brother, who had just reached the top of the steps, Souta shrugged as if to say he had no idea what happened while his niece was at her daycare that day. He looked worried as he stood there, and Kagome soon knelt to be at her daughter's level. "Suzume-chan? What do you mean? What happened today?" Her mother's gentle prying caused a fresh onslaught of tears, and she cried harder.

"E-Everyone's so… so… so mean!" Suzume wailed, reaching an arm to wipe the snot dripping from her nose as she kept crying. She hid her face, hiding the tearful blue eyes behind thin arms.

She tried to ask again, but all it got was her daughter crying harder. The ponytail her hair had been tied up in before heading out had been taken down, and Kagome began to suspect what was wrong. If she was correct, then it wasn't the first time.

Several times now, Suzume has found herself to the victim of bullying from playmates. Kagome frowned and set her hand on the top of her head. At the touch, Suzume pulled her arms back, blinking a few times as a few remaining tears followed down the trails the others had. Her lower lip was jutting out, and every now and again it'd quiver as she tried to hold onto her tears.

"What did they say this time?" Kagome asked, gently urging her daughter to speak and tell her what was bothering her so she could try to patch the obviously tender and painful wound up the best she could.

She was quiet for a moment before speaking with a trembling voice, "t-they said Daddy didn't want me, and t-that's why he left us."

Kagome smiled and pulled her into her waiting arms. She cradled her daughter against her soft chest, and Suzume found herself so comfortable against her mother's warmth. Whenever she felt bad, her mother's hugs felt the best.

"Now that's not true," Kagome mumbled against the crown of Suzume's head. "Of course he wanted you," she said, placating her daughter's worries and fears with a voice so gentle and tender that she wasn't able to argue or find a reason to doubt her.

With her tears dried up, Kagome swept her daughter up in her arms and they walked into their home built up in the shrine. After getting inside, Kagome pushed the girl to go play while she prepared dinner. She settled down at the table in the sitting room, coloring books and blank notebooks spread around her while she grabbed a light green crayon from the box at her side. Kagome found herself lingering in the doorway, watching over her daughter's concentrated form as she began to color in a picture that looked vaguely like a hippopotamus from where she stood.

Her long dark hair was normally sleek and straight, and its color more of black ink opposed to the blue sheen present in her own. It was a little messy, most likely due to her running home with a missing hair tie. It reached her midback, with shorter sections framing her face. The blue eyes she had were identical to her own, right down to the very way she let her emotions flicker through them so easily. It was so easy to tell when something was bothering her, that deep blue gaze like a mirror to her soul. The only thing that set her eyes apart from her own was the beauty mark that rested just below the corner of her right eye.

She was small, even for her age of four years. It was almost as though the slightest force would be able to break her apart into little slivers, and it often did. She was sensitive, another trait inherited from Kagome herself.

Souta stepped into the kitchen, following his sister as she turned to prepared dinner for the night. He leaned against the wall, arms crossed as he watched her move back and forth. "Do you want to keep having her go to that daycare?" he asked. "Seems like the other kids don't know how to play nice with her."

Kagome paused in her motions and glanced at her hands. Blood covered the tips of her fingers, raw meat partially cut up on the cutting board. Souta glanced at her, his nose crinkling in disgust. It wasn't often she had to do this, never more than once every six months, but he never got used to it. The human meat she carved up to be a meal for the little girl oblivious to what it was had been given to her by a generous source.

From the look in his sister's eyes, she seemed to have become stoic in her actions. He knew she _only_ did it so she could feed her daughter and have her be able to survive as she needed to.

She resumed cutting it up into little bits until it resembled chunks of beef. Souta tried to imagine that it was that, instead. Meanwhile, Kagome went to the sink and washed her hands clean of the blood that had dyed them red.

"I mean," Souta continued, trying to ignore the metallic scent that hung in the air by turning back to the conversation, "is it even safe for Suzume to be there? She's not… like them."

"No, she's not, but they don't ever have to learn that," Kagome responded. "Suzume is not a human, but she's not a ghoul, either. She's… unique."

Souta saw the tears sparkle in Kagome's eyes, and he frowned.

"Maybe if I was normal? Do you think she'd be more human?" Kagome questioned then, but her quiet voice told Souta it wasn't something he was meant to answer- let alone hear.

Souta didn't know how to answer it, even if she had wanted him to. He knew his sister wasn't normal. When he was younger he would have assumed she was at his automatic thought of her, but since her trips through the well, he knew that wasn't the case anymore.

Unlike humans, ghouls didn't see her as prey. A lot of them steered clear of her at first sight, which was a good thing when it all boiled down to it. A lot didn't, however. Many ghouls were fascinated with her, her scent not of a human, yet entirely human all the same. If one got too tempted to take a bite from her, they'd likely end up in a pile of ashes- her spiritual powers doing the same to them as they would to a demon.

Suzume's father wasn't fully human, either, and her body capitalized on that. It took advantage of the unfamiliar blood flowing through him and melded it with her own to create something different from both parties involved.

Souta hadn't met the father many times before he up and left his sister with his spawn. He couldn't even remember his face, not that he cared enough to even try. For all he cared that man could never show his face again. His sister didn't need him in her life.

He loved his niece, but the father… he despised the father. He often bit his tongue at the mention of him, because for some reason Kagome still loved him, and she so often assured Suzume that her father was good and that he had genuinely wanted her. Her words could be true, and Souta didn't have it in him to make his sister cry by arguing them.

"I'm just saying, maybe we can find another place for her to play with kids her age," Souta said, trying to urge his sister to speak. "Kids can be mean, yeah, but it seems like they're all ganging up on her lately."

When did kids become so vicious? Instead of the silly taunts that he could remember, they all seemed to swap to more painful means of teasing and bullying, such as bringing up Suzume's absent father.

"I'll look into other places," Kagome said finally. She didn't want her daughter to be exposed to so much hurt, so she would rather extract her from that environment entirely. "Maybe a park will be good for her until we find a new daycare."

Souta smiled and nodded. "A few of my friends have little siblings, so I'll ask around if they have any recommendations!" he said cheerfully. He saw his sister smile, and it made him feel so much better, as well.

"Dinner for us two will be done shortly," Kagome said, and Souta noticed it was something similar in design as what she had made for Suzume. As she finished it up, she fixed the human meat for Suzume along with a few things she had cooked. By the time it was done it looked almost identical to what she had fixed for Souta and her.

As she set the table, Souta beckoned Suzume to the kitchen and had her wash her hands. They joined Kagome at the table and settled down to eat.

The three ate together, the young girl's mood much brighter than it had been when she got home.

* * *

C.R: Happy New Year all of you! I still really like Tokyo Ghoul, so I'm gonna try to do some writing for these two series again.

Thank you for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully, I caught all the errors, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
